The Over Side
by KlarolineMichaelson
Summary: Bonnie a échangé sa vie contre celle de Jeremy. Cependant elle a du mal se faire à ce monde de solitude et veut retrouver les siens. Un jour, elle se fait attaquer. Kol lui sauve la vie. Il décidera ne plus la lâcher jusqu'à ce qu'elle cède et le ramène à la vie lui aussi. Agacement, Peur, Protection et Attirance, Désir, leur voyage ne sera pas de tout repos... #KENNETT


**Coucou à tous ! Cette fic est un OS qui sera réparti en deux ou trois chapitres. Il s'agit d'un parallèle dans ma FanFiction LAST LOVE. En effet, au 10 ème chapitre, Bonnie et Kol font plus ou moins une apparition et j'ai trouvé cela intéressant et plus pratique d'écrire comment ils en sont arrivés là.**

**Vous l'aurez compris, vous aurez du KENNETT au programme ! ;)**

J'espère retrouver mais lecteur de LAST LOVE, mais aussi d'en rencontrer de nouveaux qui suivront ma folle imagination débordante. Je vous conseille vraiment d'aller lire ma FanFiction, surtout si vous êtes KLAROLINE !De plus vous comprendrez mieux ce qu'ils se passe avec les autres personnages de l'histoire.

**J'espère que vous aimerez... **

* * *

******The Over Side**

* * *

_Bonnie Bennett est morte. Elle avait voulu brisé le voile, elle avait défié la nature, elle avait perdu. Pas complètement toutefois, certes elle était morte, mais Jeremy était vivant. Malgré tout, Bonnie avait réussi à prendre la place de Jeremy, elle avait réussi sa mission_.

L'autre côté était vraiment étrange, comme un univers parallèle. J'était bien à Mystic Falls, mais il n'y avait personne d'autre. J'étais seule, totalement seule. Je pouvais me promener n'importe où, faire ce que je voulais. C'était à la fois terrifiant et frustrant d'être si seule.

Parfois, ma grand-mère m'apparaissait. Elle pouvait se déplacer à plusieurs endroits, alors que j'étais bloquée ici. J'étais perdue, j'avais peur et l'attendais toujours avec impatience.  
J'étais chez moi, dans mon salon, dans ma maison de l'autre côté.

**"Bonnie ?"**

**"Grams !"** m'exclamais-je en lui sautant au cou **"Tu es parti il y a si longtemps, je commençais à m'inquiéter."**

**"C'est normal, tu n'as pas encore notre notion du temps ma petite chérie. Je ne suis pas partie si longtemps que ça."**

**"Alors, tu peux rester combien de temps cette fois ?"**

**"Assez pour finir mes phrases cette fois je l'espère" **soupira-elle

Ma grand-mère m'avait informé que j'avais crée un déséquilibre en mourant. Les sorcières avaient peur de ma magie et ne souhaitaient pas que je m'aventure dans divers endroits. C'est pourquoi j'étais bloquée dans une ville où je n'avais plus rien ni personne.

**"Tu as pu te renseigner ?" **demandais-je

**"Oui. Comme je te l'avais dit, ta magie peut te ramener vers l'autre côté pour avoir contact. L'expression est une magie incroyablement puissante et très peu de sorcière peuvent la maîtriser."**

**"Je le peux"** affiramais-je

**"L'expression est neutre Bonnie, pendant un temps du moins. Elle s'adapte à toi et te suit quoiqu'il arrive. Elle va où tu l'entraînes, vers le bien comme vers le mal."**

**"Grams..."**

**"Tu as eu quelques mésaventures ma chérie, les ténèbres ne sont jamais loin et elles sont très tentantes"**

**"Je le sais."**

**"Non tu en as seulement eu un aperçu."** soupira-t-elle

**"Dis-moi comment je peux revenir vers les vivants !" **demandais-je **"Jeremy peut me voir, j'ai besoin de le voir !"**

**"Bonnie Bennett, combien de fois t'ai-je dis de ne pas me mentir Je sais ce que tu veux faire, et c'est impossible ! Tu ferais mieux de rester tranquille en attendant que les sorcières se calment et acceptent que tu quitte cette dimension là pour venir vers nous."**

**"Je ne veux pas rester ici, je veux vivre."**

**"Comme la plus part des personnes ici, mais c'est impossible, fais toi à l'idée ma petite chérie."**

**"L'Expression peut me sortir de là."**

**"C'est trop dangereux !"**

**"Et en quoi ? Ca ne va pas me tuer, je suis déjà morte !"** M'énervais-je

Elle garda le silence un moment et soupira. Grams s'approcha de moi pour me serrer dans ses bras, avant de m'annoncer qu'elle devait repartir.

Je me retrouvais une fois de plus seule. J'étais seule à Mystic Falls, seule au monde, dans une dimension inconnue et froide. Je n'avais rien à faire, donc autant méditer sur mes pouvoirs. Je me trouvais dans ma chambre de ce monde parallèle, cherchant dans les grimoires de famille la moindre information. Assise en tailleur sur mon lit, je fermais les yeux et me concentra sur mon pouvoir, mon Expression et médita pendant un très long moment.

Je pensais à n'importe qu'elle moyen de m'en sortir, que l'Expression puisse me ramener vers les vivants. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, j'eus la drôle d'impression de les avoir fermé pendant des années. C'était terrifiant.

Un énorme fracas résonna dans mon salon, me faisant sursauter. Je descendis prudemment mais rapidement pour découvrir trois hommes que je ne connaissais pas et qui n'avaient pas l'air très commode. Ils me regardaient avec colère et une clair envie de meurtre. Je ne savais pas comment réagir exactement, pouvait-on tuer des morts ? J'eus rapidement ma réponse quand l'un d'eux se jeta sur moi et qu'un quatrième homme le rattrapa au vol pour me sauver en lui arrachant le cœur. Il s'attaqua aux deux suivants qui me grognaient dessus. Une seconde plus tard, trois corps gisaient dans mon salon. Le quatrième homme réajusta ses vêtements et surtout ses cheveux.

**"Enfin je te trouve Petite Sorcière !" **Lança-t-il

**"Kol ?"** m'étonnais-je

**"Lui-même ! Je te manquais ?"** s'amusa-t-il

**"Quoi ? Non, qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?"** Demandais-je

**"C'est toi qui m'a appelé Darling."**

**"Pardon ?"**

**"Appelé n'est pas le bon terme. J'ai ressenti que tu me cherchais."**

**"C'est absurde, pourquoi faisais-je une chose pareille ?"** M'exclamais-je, confuse **"Ca doit être la magie, j'ai du...Je ne sais pas..."**

**"As-tu essayé de lancer un sort, ou quelque chose d'autre ?" **Demanda-t-il

**"Non... Enfin j'essayais de trouver un moyen de trouver de l'aide je crois"** Avouais-je, me rendant compte de mes pensées lors de la méditation

**"Et je suis là"** Sourit-il en s'inclina de façon théâtrale** "Alors, en quoi puis-je t'aider ?"**

**"En rien, ce n'est pas de toi dont j'avais besoin."** Dis-je, froide

**"Pourtant c'est **_**moi**_** que ta magie a appelé, c'est que tu as besoin de **_**moi**_**"** Répondit-il, arrogant

**"Je n'ai besoin de personne. De plus, je te signal que tu n'es pas le seul que ma magie semble avoir appelé."** Dis-je en désignant les cadavres gisant à terre

**"Je ne pense pas, ils sont à mes trousses depuis un long moment."**

**"Pourquoi ?"**

**"Il veulent passer de l'autre côté du voile. Et comme j'ai déjà réussi, grâce à toi d'ailleurs, ils ne me lâchent plus. Beaucoup de personnes sont prêtes à n'importe quoi pour retrouver leur vie d'avant, dont moi ma chère Bonnie."** Lança-t-il, menaçant

**"Tu ne m'impressionne pas"** Mentis-je

**"Je sais que si. Bref, si je me réfère à notre dernière conversation lorsque tu avais levé le voile, et au fait que ta magie m'ai appelé moi, je pense que nous avons le même objectif."**

**"Je ne compte pas reprendre vie de l'autre côté, juste entrer en contact avec Jeremy et pouvoir veiller sur mes amis."**

**"Je ne te crois pas. Peu importe de toute façon, c'est évident qu'une fois là bas, tu voudras reprendre vie, et j'en profiterai pour le faire aussi." **Dit-il naturellement

**"Hors de question. Je ne permettrais pas que tu retourne là-bas pour te venger."** M'exclamais-je

Une lumière apparue à l'autre bout du salon, redoublant d'intensité avant de laisser surgir deux hommes qui s'attaquèrent à nous immédiatement, comme s'ils se débarrassaient de personnes afin d'acquérir leurs territoires. Kol se posta devant moi et se battu avec le premier. Le second surgit et m'attrapa à la gorge avec force, près à me mordre. Encore une fois, Kol me sauva en lui arrachant le cœur.

**"Il y a énormément de rôdeurs dans ce genre qui traverse les mondes. Ta magie a ouvert un portail pour que je te rejoigne, mais il ne peut pas se refermer. L'endroit n'est pas sur, nous devons partir"** Expliqua-t-il en approchant son bras du mien

**"**_**Nous**_** n'allons nul part !"** m'énervais-je en reculant

Je n'allais quand même pas partir avec Kol !

**"Maintenant que je connais tes intentions, je ne te lâcherai pas. Tu vas venir avec moi à l'abri et je te trainerai par les cheveux s'il le faut !"** Menaça-t-il, très sérieux visiblement

La fameuse lumière du portail se réactiva. Tous mes sens de sorcières s'agitèrent, annonçant un danger, plusieurs vampires qui n'allaient pas tarder à arriver. Je vis Kol se tourner rapidement vers moi et me lancer un regard interrogateur et pressant, l'air de dire _Soit tu me suis gentiment, soit je t'attrape par les cheveux _! Il reporta ses yeux sur le portail, méfiant et sur ses gardes. La lumière s'intensifia un peu plus. Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix si je voulais rester en vie si je puis dire vu que j'étais techniquement morte. Kol commençait déjà à tendre son bras vers moi en signe de protection, je ne risquais pour le moment rien avec lui. J'attrapais sa main rapidement et tout se passa très vite. Kol me regarda avec interrogation, regarda nos mains enlacées avec une apparente confusion, serra mes doigts et m'attira à lui, puis nous partîmes à vitesse vampirique de chez moi.

* * *

*** Deux semaines plus tard ***

J'avais l'impression que cela faisait des mois que Kol et moi essayons de trouver un moyen d'utiliser ma magie pour revenir du côté des vivants. J'avais une très mauvaise perception du temps dans cet autre monde. Kol estimait que cela faisait quelques semaines, peut-être trois ou quatre. Nous n'avions fait que fuir les rôdeurs qui essayaient de conquérir les différents mondes parallèles, je ne comptais plus le nombre de vampire que Kol avait du tuer. Bien sûr ces morts n'en n'étais pas de vrai, la personne était juste réexpédiée dans un autre monde, plus ou moins lointain, nous n'en avions aucune idée. J'avais vu ma grand-mère à plusieurs reprises, mais elle refusait de m'aider. Déjà car elle connaissait mes véritables intentions, mais aussi car elle n'appréciait pas Kol.

A ma grande surprise, je trouvais que Kol n'était pas si mauvais que cela. Il arrivait de temps en temps à se montrer aimable, prévenant et charmeur. Il était surtout très protecteur. Evidemment j'avais conscience du fait qu'il ne me gardait en vie que dans l'unique but de retourner du côté des vivants, cependant je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être à la fois troublée et heureuse de ses attentions envers moi. Déjà il me sauvait face aux démons, mais aussi il passait son temps à me parler de tout et rien, à nous chercher un abri alors qu'aucun intempérie ne pouvait se produire... Il aimait plaisanter, rire et surtout se regarder dans tous les miroirs et autres vitrines.

Je devais avouer que nous nous étions un peu rapprocher, enfin moi surtout à vrai dire. Malgré ce que j'avais cru de lui, Kol était intelligent, réfléchis, patient, débrouillard, calme attentionné, et j'en passe. J'appréciais cela, notamment quand nous nous posions pour que je me concentre un peu sur ma magie afin de continuer à progresser, dans ces moments qui me semblaient durer une éternité, Kol restait sagement près de moi à attendre en silence, surveillance les alentours.

J'avais progressé sur le contrôle de ma magie et je commençais progressivement à me concentrer sur la création d'un portail, mais il me fallait encore un peu de temps.  
Aujourd'hui, nous étions dans un petit village, désert bien sûr, comme toute la planète dans cette réalité, près d'Atlanta. Nous avions élu domicile si on peut dire dans une charmante maison. Kol la trouvait apparemment sécurisée et j'avais posé mes affaires.  
Pendant qu'il se reposait, j'étais sorti à l'extérieur, profitant de la nuit. Nous n'avions plus que cela ici, la nuit et le jour. Pas de soleil, ni de pluie, ni de neige, ni rien. Toujours la même température au alentour de 20°C. Assise dans l'herbe du jardin, je contemplais les étoiles. Je n'avais jamais réellement pris le temps de les observer et elles étaient pourtant superbes. Un peu mélancolique, une larme coula sur ma joue. Je reniflais et l'essuya rapidement.

**"Un problème ?"** Demanda Kol, apparaissant de nul part

**"Tu m'as fait peur !" **M'exclamais-je** "Non tout va bien pourquoi ?"**

**"Tu sais pourquoi. Que fais-tu ici toute seule ?"**

**"Kol, nous sommes que deux au monde ici. Soit je suis avec toi, soit seule, c'est assez logique et inévitable. Comment ne puis-je pas être seule par moment ? " **Exposais-je

**"C'est simple, restes avec moi"** Sourit-il, charmeur

**"La solitude me plaît"** Mentis-je **"Ca fait du bien un peu de silence !"**

**"Tu mens de nouveau Sorcière !"** Ricana-t-il

Je gardais le silence pour éviter de m'enfoncer d'avantage. Je m'allongeai dans l'herbe doucement et regarda le ciel. Kol fit de même.

**"Que regardes-tu ?"**

**"Le ciel, quoi d'autres ? Les étoiles sont magnifiques."**

**"Il n'y a pas que cela de magnifique"** l'entendis-je dire, un sourire évident dans la voix

**"Comment peux-tu être si narcissique ?" **M'exclamais-je en fixant toujours le ciel

Il ne répondis pas et je ne lui laissait d'ailleurs pas trop le temps répondre.

**"Tu sais ce qui me manque ? La pluie. C'est bizarre hein. Si un jour on m'avait demandé quel temps me manquerais le plus, j'aurais dit le soleil je crois. Finalement non."** Divagais-je** "Et toi ?"**

**"Pardon ?"**

**"Quel temps te manque le plus ?"** Demandais-je, pensant déjà qu'il allait simplement esquiver ma question.

**"Le vent."**

**"Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?"** Demandais-je étonnée

**"Je ne sais pas, j'aime bien le vent. Surtout quand il fait légèrement voltiger les cheveux des femmes dégageant leur peau délicate et m'enivrant de leur parfum sucré.."**

Oh mon Dieu, dans la bouche de Kol, cette phrase semblait si sexy... Je fus bien heureuse que ma peau métissée puisse masquer le rose qui me monta aux joues d'excitation. Kol me faisait souvent ressentir ça, des frissons, de l'excitation, du trouble, de l'envie... Mais je tâchais de le masquer au mieux. Nous continuâmes à parler du temps, puis d'endroits que nous aimions, des pays que nous aimerions visiter, même si lui avait fait déjà un bon tour du monde.  
Au bout d'un moment, je me levais et annonça que j'allais me coucher. Tout ça était un peu paradoxale car nous ne ressentions ni le besoin de manger, ni de boire et ni de dormir. Cependant émotionnellement je ne sentais épuisée, surtout à cause de ma magie.

**"Bonne nuit Kol."** Lançais-je, comme chaque fois

**"Bonne nuit. Oh, Hey Sorcière !"**

**"Oui ?"**

**"Tout à l'heure, quand je parlais de choses magnifiques, je ne faisais ni allusion à moi, ni aux étoiles"** Me dit-il, avec un clin d'oeil et un petit sourire narquois.

Je restais sans voix, terriblement troublée. A ces mots des frisons agréables se répandirent dan tout mon corps. Je... Je lui plaisais un peu ? Essayant de le masquer, je fis un sourire rapide et me dépêcha de rentrer dans la maison.

* * *

**POV Kol **

Je regardais du coin de l'œil Bonnie s'éloigner vers la maison. Cette petite sorcière m'intriquait au plus haut point, elle était perspicace, brillance, têtue et belle, il faut dire ce qui est. Elle avait passé le plus clair de son temps à me tenir tête, même quand elle avait conscience d'avoir tord, étonnamment cela me plaisait beaucoup. J'étais resté avec elle dans l'unique, et toujours actuel, but de réintégrer le monde des vivants. Cela mettait plus de temps que prévu certes mais finalement, ce n'était pas si gênant. D'une côté j'étais satisfait de voir que Bonnie ne cessait de s'entraîner chaque jour un peu plus, et d'un autre j'étais troublé par ce petit bout de femme. J'avais pour habitude de sortir des phrases déplacées ou des allusions charmeuses et provocatrices pour amadouer mon monde, mais j'avais l'impression que cela n'avait aucun effet sur elle u début. Cependant, au fur et à mesure, je voyais certaines de ses barrières se baisser et elle semblait un peu plus réceptive. J'avais l'habitude de voir les femmes fondre sous mes paroles et à force je ne trouvais même plus cela amusant... Pourtant, la première fois que j'avais vu la peau métissée de Bonnie légèrement rosir suite à l'un de mes commentaires, j'avais l'impression que c'était la plus belle chose que je n'avais jamais vu. Depuis, je faisais mon possible pour que cela se produise de nouveau.

A mon tour, je me mis à fixer les étoiles. Mon esprit vagabonda vers ma famille. Je me demandais ce qu'ils devenaient tous. Mon désir de vengeance et la présence énervante du jeune Donovan avait plus ou moins gâché mes retrouvailles avec ma sœur. J'avais toujours été assez proche de Rebekah notamment lorsque Nik se disputait avec elle. Nous étions les deux plus jeunes, et nous nous serrions les coudes, combattions ensemble...avant que je ne finisse dans un cercueil pendant 900 ans. Bien que souvent en conflit, j'avais toujours eu un lien particulier avec Nik, et je savais qu'il m'avait enfermé pour la sécurité de tous, j'étais trop instable et impulsif à l'époque. Elijah, je l'avais toujours considéré comme un père, ou du moins un grand frère nous montrant la voie de la sagesse, que je suivais jamais certes, mais que j'admirais. Je devais avouer que ma famille me manquait, jamais je ne leur dirais mais...  
Quoiqu'en y repensant, Rebekah et Nik avait eu dernièrement tendance à beaucoup s'adoucir et c'était pénible. Je n'aimais pas ça, nous sommes des prédateurs, pas la peine d'être doux pour amadouer nos proies, il suffisait de les tuer directement... En tout cas, heureusement que j'étais la pour rattraper le niveau vampirique de la famille !

Une impression étrange dans l'air me fit ouvrir les yeux, un mauvais pressentiment. Je me rassis afin d'examiner les alentours à l'affût de rôdeurs ou autre menace. Un bruit m'interpella, provenant de la maison. Je tournais les yeux et vis en une demi seconde toute la maison prendre feu de part en part. _Bonnie _! Pensais-je aussitôt. Je flashais à l'intérieur et monta à l'étage pour atteindre la sorcière qui semblait dormir profondément, son lit entouré de flammes. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, je la pris dans mes bras et descendis hors de la maison en esquivant au mieux le feu et les parties du toit qui commençaient déjà à s'effondrer.

Arrivé dehors, j'allongeais Bonnie par terre et écouta sa respiration très faible. La fumée avait déjà du atteindre ses poumons. Elle finit par ouvrir les yeux en respirant difficilement.

**"Bonnie ? Ca va ?"** M'inquiétais-je

**"Non" **Haleta-t-elle, terrifiée

Je l'aidais à se rassoir, surpris par sa difficulté à inspirer de l'oxygène et ses tremblements. La seconde suivante, Bonnie passa ses bras autour de mon cou et appuya son front contre mon torse. D'abord choqué, je ne réagis pas. Que devais-je faire ? Avec hésitation, je passais mes bras autour d'elle, troublé par les frissons de plaisir qui me traversaient au contact de son corps contre le mien. Elle se recula, comme si de rien n'était et regarda vers la maison en flamme. Je l'entendis murmurer quelque chose puis le feu s'éteint. Elle se releva doucement et j'accompagnais ses mouvements, comme aimanté.

**"Bon, où est-ce qu'on va maintenant ?"**

**"La maison vient de prendre feu pendant ton sommeil. Sachant qu'il n'y avait aucune source de chaleur autour de toi, je pense mériter quelques éclaircissements."** Déclarais-je

**"C'est l'Expression, ça arrive parfois... Ca ne m'aurait pas tué, du moins il me semble. Ca signifie que j'ai de nouveau accès à mes pouvoirs. Je dois être prudente c'est tout."**

**"Mouai, essaies de ne pas me brûler."** Lançais-je **"Ramasses tes affaires, on reprend la route."**

**"D'accord..."** répondit-elle, fatiguée

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions en route, en pleine nuit. Je devais trouver un autre endroit pour nous poser, en espérant que cette fois nous aurions un peu plus de temps. Je sentais Bonnie qui marchait derrière moi. Sa démarche était irrégulière, un coup rapide, puis lente, normale puis hésitante.

**"Tout va bien ?"** Demandais-je sans me retourner

**"Oui."** Répondit-elle un peu trop vite

**"Très bien." **Me contentais-je de répondre

**"Ok je...hum Kol ?"**

**"Quoi ?"**

**"Ne te méprend pas, je te déteste toujours autant, voir plus." **Lâcha-t-elle, froidement

J'allais lui répondre par une réplique cinglante, ne pouvant m'empêcher de me sentir un peu blessé par sa haine soudaine, mais elle me prit la main et je m'arrêtais net. Elle me regarda, surprise puis baissa les yeux en rougissant un peu, pour le plus grand plaisir de mes yeux.

**"Terrifiée à ce point ?"** Plaisantais-je, ironique, pour masquer mon embarras

**"Oui" **Avoua-t-elle

**"Nous sommes seuls au monde Sorcière."**

**"Oui, sauf quand des rôdeurs surgissent de nul part et essaie de nous tuer !" **s'énerva-t-elle

**"C'est une raison pour t'énerver ?"**

**"Je...Je suis fatiguée...de tout ça"** Admit-elle

**"De même. Vivement que ta magie nous sorte de cet enfer."**

Du coin de l'oeil, je la vis froncer des sourcils. Evitant de me poser trop de question, je gardais le silence et nous avançâmes de nouveau, main dans la main. C'était je crois la première fois que je marchais à la belle étoile avec une femme, ça ne me ressemblait pas du tout. J'espérais vraiment que je n'étais pas entrain de me ramollir comme une guimauve à l'instar de Nik avec sa petite blondinette ou bien encore Rebekah avec à peu près tous les hommes de la planète. Un bruit dans la forêt coupa le fil de mes pensées et Bonnie se colla dans mon dos. Je ne pu m'empêcher de rire.

**"Oh arrêtes de flipper comme ça, ça doit être une bestiole qui traîne" **m'amusais-je

Bonnie écarquilla les yeux de terreur et je me rendis compte de l'absurdité de mes paroles. Dans ce monde elle et moi étions _seuls_ ! Le bruit recommença et je passais instinctivement et étonnamment un bras autour de Bonnie pour la protéger. Elle se retrouva contre mon torse, ma main dans ses cheveux. Nous regardâmes tous les deux dans la direction du bruit. Je ne sentais aucune présence pourtant, ni d'un vampire ni d'autres êtres "vivants". Une lueur apparue d'abord douce, puis plus lumineuse. C'était un portail, mais pas comme d'habitude. Chaque portails que nous avions vu, dégageaient des ondes particulières nous annonçant que quelqu'un arrivait, là c'était le contraire, il nous attendait.

**"A quoi pensais-tu il y a deux minutes ?" **

**"A Caroline, je me disais que j'aimerais la retrouver et aller au Mystic Grill avec elle." **Avoua-t-elle

**"C'est notre porte de sortir "** M'exclamais-je

**"Tu es sûr de toi ? Qui te dis que..."**

**"Rien Bonnie. Mais quitte à choisir entre passer l'éternité ici où nous sommes seuls, toi et moi, ou bien avoir l'espoir de retrouver ma vie, c'est vite décidé."**

Pour le deuxième fois, elle fronça les sourcils.

**"Très bien" **dit-elle en me repoussant pour se précipiter vers le portail.

**"Hey où crois-tu aller comme ça ? Je passe d'abord."**

**"Ok, bouges alors bordel !" **s'exclama-t-elle

Elle n'avait jamais parlé de la sorte, elle essayait toujours d'être polie et distinguée, ce qui me surprit d'avantage vu sa réaction. J'allais pénétrer dans le portail puis je lui jetais un coup d'œil.

**"Tu me suis ?"**

**"Je croyais que ma présence t'encombrait." **Lacha-t-elle, glaciale

**"Pardon ?" **Demandais-je, surpris, n'ayant jamais dit même pensé cela

**"Avance, on a pas que ça à faire."**

**"Oh que si, on a tout le temps, petite sorcière."**

Je m'approchais d'elle pour porter ma main à son visage. Je passais délicatement mes doigts contre sa joue pour remettre ses cheveux en place derrière son oreille. Je sentis son souffle s'accélérer et son cœur eu quelques ratés. J'adorais lui faire cet effet là. Malgré qu'elle me détestait, je sentais que je ne lui était pas non plus indifférent. J'en profitais pour lui sourire de la façon la plus charmante que je le pouvais et mes doigts descendirent dans son cou déclenchant ses frissons et elle retint un petit gémissement. Mon corps s'enflammait de désir à ce moment et j'eus beaucoup de mal à revenir à la réalité. Elle était une sorcière, si j'allais trop loin, elle allait me carboniser. Cette femme devait, et allait, finir dans mon lit tôt ou tard, mon désir pour elle était bien trop grand. Cependant j'allais me montrer patient et très enjôleur jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque d'elle-même. Satisfait de mes projets, je me reculais, l'attrapa par la main et nous fonçâmes vers le portail.

* * *

*** Une autre semaine plus tard ***

**POV Bonnie**

Je n'avais vraiment plus aucune notion du temps. La traversée du portail avait pour moi durée une éternité. Je me demandais presque si tout le monde à Mystic Falls serait déjà mort pour laisser place à une ou deux nouvelles générations tellement le temps semblait long ici.

Aussi dingue que cela puisse paraître, Kol avait eu raison, le portail était notre porte de sortie. J'avais compris que c'était grâce à l'Expression que j'avais pu créer inconsciemment ce portail qui nous avait mené droit au vrai Mystic Falls. J'étais heureuse d'enfin pouvoir voir du monde, des personnes vivantes et humaines, même si eux ne pouvait pas me voir.

J'avais pu revoir Elena et Damon mais c'est tout. Tout le monde semblait avoir déserté de Mystic Falls. Aucune trace de Caroline ni de Stefan. J'avais entendu dans une conversation d'Elena, que Jeremy était parti quelques jours avec des amis, il devait rentrer aujourd'hui, alors je l'attendais. Kol était parti de son côté mais avait trouvé une maison vide sans trace de ses frères et de sa sœur.

J'attendais patiemment sur un banc du parc, face au Mystic Grill, Kol devait me rejoindre pour que nous mettions en commun nos informations. Il arriva un paquet à la main, me salua et s'assit sur le banc près de moi. J'avais cette décharge électrique lorsque je le voyais qui me déstabilisait... Il fouilla dans son paquet et en sorti une boite en carton qu'il me tendis.

**"Cheeseburger ?" **Sourit-il

Je ne pu m'empêcher de rire. J'acceptais volontier et ouvris la boite sans odeur. Intriqué, j'attrapais la nourriture et croqua dedans, mastiquant avec énergie.

**"Ca n'a pas de goût..."** Dis-je

Kol goûta à son tour et fronça les sourcils

**"Fais chier ! Je meurs de faim !"** Grogna-t-il, me faisant rire d'avantage

Il tourna les yeux vers moi, d'abord énervé que je me moque de lui, puis se détendit et me sourit gentiment

**"Méfis-toi Sorcière, on ne se moque pas d'un Originel qui a eu une fois dans sa vie une bonne intention !"** S'amusa-t-il

**"C'est vrai, merci."** Répondis-je, touché par son attention

**"Bon des nouvelles ?"**

**"Jeremy rentre aujourd'hui, dans pas longtemps maintenant. Mais aucune trace Caroline... Et toi ?"**

**"Ils ont déménagé. J'ai beau essayer de chercher, personne ne semble avoir d'infos, ce qui ne m'étonne pas d'un côté."**

**"Bien, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?"**

Kol me sourit et s'approcha dangereusement de moi. Il passa son doigt à la commissure de mes lèvres pour y essuyer un peu de sauce sans goût pour nous. Il ramena son doigt à sa bouche rapidement ce qui enflamma mes veines. _Mon Dieu Bonnie reprend toi c'est un vampire ! _Du moins, un vampire qui m'avait protégé, qui connaissait des choses sur moi dont je n'avais parlé à personne, qui savait se montrer doux et avenant... Kol continua à me regarder avec un certain amusement. Mes yeux dévièrent sur ses lèvres et son sourire disparu instantanément. Son regard devint plus sombre et un sourire arrogant et charmeur s'afficha sur son visage pendant qu'il penchait la tête sur le côté, attendant ma réaction.

J'avais envie de m'approcher, de frôler ses lèvres tentantes, de me coller à son corps si séduisant bien qu'interdit... _Bonnie c'est contre nature _me hurla ma conscience. Jamais je n'avais ressenti un tel désir pour un homme. Kol attendit, comme conscient de mon débat intérieur. Soudain, j'entendis qu'on appelait mon nom. Je tournais la tête et me leva d'un bon.

**"Jeremy !"** m'écriais-je en courant vers lui

* * *

**POV Kol**

Bordel de merde ! Bonnie était à deux doigts de craquer, je le sentais. J'avais vu comment son regard s'était assombri quand ses yeux avaient dévié sur mes lèvres, c'était du désir, c'était certain. Elle m'aurait embrassé si ce sale gosse de Gilbert n'était pas intervenu. J'étais furieux. Bonnie courait comme une gamine vers lui avant de se jeter dans ses bras. Déplorable. Je me sentis soudain, en colère, agacé, énervé, blessé presque... _Jalousie_ hurla quelque chose dans ma tête. Moi ? Jaloux ? Non. Surtout pas à cause de ce gamin, surtout pas pour cette divine beauté brune qui hantait mon esprit et enflammait tout mon corps... Bon ok, peut-être un peu mais c'est tout.

**"Oh Jeremy si tu savais comme je suis heureuse de te voir !" **S'exclama Bonnie

_Pff... _Je grimaçais face à ce spectacle. Bonnie semblait ravie de revoir ce gosse. J'avais cru comprendre qu'ils avaient eu une relation pendant un moment, et s'il vivait en ce moment, c'était grâce à elle et à son amour incommensurable, blablabla... Cela m'énerva encore plus. Je détestais l'idée que cette beauté ai pu être avec un gamin probablement incapable de la satisfaire. Ok il devait être doux, tendre et autres mots écoeurants, mais que savait-il du plaisir, de la passion, du désir intense, de comment combler comme il se doit une femme ? Rien, c'était certain. Pourtant Bonnie semblait fondre devant lui. _Merde !_ M'énervais-je.

**"Il faut que tu me raconte ce qu'il se passe ici, où est Caroline ?"**

**"Attends Bonnie, on a tout le temps pour ça"** DIt-il en s'approchant bien trop près d'elle

**"Jer..."** Souffla-t-elle

Gilbert s'approcha encore, et embrassa Bonnie sous mes yeux. Un grognement sourd envahi ma gorge et une chaleur fulgurante dévasta mon corps et un endroit où j'étais censé avoir quelque chose comme un cœur. Cette douleur je l'avais connu, étant humain. Je m'étais promis de ne jamais la revivre et voilà que j'étais retombé dedans comme un débutant. Je me maudis moi-même. Je voyais tout en rouge et je sentais déjà mes crocs sortir. _Bordel Kol reprend toi ! Elle n'a jamais été tienne !_ me criais-je. Pourtant je le voulais. Je voulais cette Sorcière dans mon lit, je voulais ravager son corps, c'était pressant, presque étouffant de ne pas y parvenir.

**"J'ai vraiment besoin de savoir où se trouve Caroline."**

**"Elle nous a trahis."**

**"Pardon ?" **S'exclama Bonnie

**"Elle a largué Tyler et s'est barré à la Nouvelle Orléans. Tyler essaie de tout faire pour la ramener à ce qu'il nous a dit. Elena et Damon n'ont pas de nouvelles."**

**"Attends, comment ça ? Je suis perdue là Jeremy ! Que fait-elle là-bas ?"**

**"Ah ton avis ? Elle est avec l'autre ordure de Klaus."** Lâcha-t-il

**"Comment ça avec lui ?"**

**"Et bien avec dans tous les sens du terme apparemment d'après Tyler."**

Bonnie resta sans voix, comme si elle n'y croyais pas. Personnellement j'avais retenu trois éléments importants. 1) Nik, et probablement les autres étaient à la Nouvelle Orléans. 2) Nik avait enfin attiré sa petite blondinette dans son lit. 3) Ce Tyler allait sans doute nous gêner dans notre route.

**"Klaus et Caroline... Bon et Stefan ?"**

**"Il est là-bas aussi, avec Matt. Sûremment pour Rebekah."** dit-il froidement

**"Bon Darling, on a mieux à faire"** Intervins-je, lassé par ces discutions.

Elle tourna la tête vers moi, puis vers le gosse.

**"Je dois y aller."** Lança-t-elle

**"Où ? Et avec qui ?"**

**"Personne... A plus tard Jeremy."**

Bonnie lui lança un sourire et s'avança vers moi. Je vis à la tête du jeune Gilbert qu'il ne pouvait plus la voir maintenant. Je me sentais divisé. D'un coté j'avais envie d'attraper cette sorcière pour lui montrer ce qu'était le baiser d'un vrai homme, et d'un autre je voulais laisser exploser toute ma colère contre elle.

**"On doit trouver quelqu'un qui nous conduira à l'aéroport. Ensuite nous prendrons l'avions pour la Nouvelle Orléans !"** Déclara-t-elle

**"Nous ?"**

**"Bah... Oui nous... Qui d'autre ?" **Dit-elle à la fois amusée et perdue

**"Je pensais que tu voulais rester avec l'autre petit merdeux."**

Bonnie fronça se sourcils délicats et sembla choqué par mes paroles. Voilà, je devais arrêter de me ramollir et redevenir ce vampire terrifiant que j'adorais être.

Nous trouvâmes, à force d'écouter les conversations de chaque humain, l'un d'entre eux qui devait se rendre à l'aéroport. Nous étions monté à l'arrière. La pensée que cet homme au volant ignore qu'il transportait les fantômes d'une sorcière et d'un vampire Originel me fit sourire intérieurement. Gardant le silence, le regardais le paysage défiler.

**"Ce n'est pas très approprié, mais j'ai hâte de découvrir, la Nouvelle Orléans. Il parait que c'est un endroit magique où les sorcières sont libres d'exercer leurs pouvoirs." **S'entousiasma-t-elle

Je gardais le silence, elle reprit quelques minutes plus tard.

**"J'en reviens pas, Klaus et Caroline... T'y crois toi ? Je ne comprend vraiment pas, comment -t-elle pu trahir ses amis pour ce...monstre"** S'indigna-t-elle

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour dans mes veines. Si elle insultait Nik de monstre, j'en étais également un. Ressentait-elle le même dégoût pour mon frère que pour moi ? Me détestait-elle autant qu'elle le prétendait depuis le début ? S'était-elle servit de moi pour rester envie ?_ Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? _me souffla un voix désagréable dans ma tête.

**"Kol ? Tu m'écoutes ?" **Demanda Bonnie en attrapant mon bras comme à son habitude

J'étais tellement furieux contre elle de me voir comme un monstre, pour le gosse Gilbert, pour me faire ressentir des sentiments que je déteste... Que je ne pu retenir mes mots.

**"Mais bordel tu vas la fermer ?!"** M'énervais-je

**"Kol"** Haleta-t-elle, choquée

**"Quoi ?! Je me tape de la Nouvelle Orléans, de la magie et des sorcières qui vivent là-bas, je me fous de savoir que ça te plaît d'y aller, je me fous d'avoir ton avis misérable sur mon frère. S'il a réussi à conquérir la petite blonde qu'il désirait tant, tant mieux pour lui. A ce que j'ai vu d'elle, ce n'ai pas le genre de femme à tomber pour un monstre comme tu dis ni à être facile à avoir, alors mon frère n'en ai peut-être pas totalement un, non ? Qui es-tu pour juger leur relation sans même avoir vu de quoi il en retourne exactement ?! Hein ? De quel droit te permets-tu de juger qui est un monstre ou non ?"** Crias-je

**"Je..."** Commença-t-elle

**"A ce moment là, je suis un monstre aussi, non ? Tu préfère ce petit branleur de Gilbert c'est ça ? Ce n'est pas un monstre lui peut-être ? En me tuant, il a tué le double de personnes que j'avais pu tuer dans ma vie sans se préoccuper s'il étaient bon ou non, s'ils avaient des proches ou non. Tu n'es rien ni personne pour juger Bennett !" **

**"Mais..."**

**"Il n'y a pas de **_**mais**_**. Tu te crois supérieur Ô Bonnie Bennett ? Je pourrais te tuer en un coup de crocs. On va retrouver mon frère et trouver un moyen de passer de l'autre côté comme prévu, ensuite tu as intérêt à disparaître avec ton abruti de copain, avant que je ne vous tue tous les deux et là oui, tu pourrais affirmer combien je peux être un monstre !" **Débalais-je, fou de rage

Bonnie garda le silence, et je savourais ce soulagement en moi...qui fut de courte durée. J'eus le malheur de lancer un regard vers elle. Bonnie avait la tête baissée, des larmes qui glissaient involontairement de ses beaux yeux verts... _Culpabilité_... Bordel, j'allais passer par toutes les émotions aujourd'hui ?! J'allais ouvrit la bouche mais Bonnie sorti de la voiture, nous étions arrivé à l'aéroport.

Je la suivis rapidement. Un avion devait décoller pour la Nouvelle Orléans dans une demi-heure, c'était le moment d'y aller. Nous montâmes à bord et par chance il y avait beaucoup de place disponible, nous n'aurions pas à rester par terre durant le trajet. Deux fantômes dans un avion, la vie ne ressemblait décidément plus à rien !

La belle sorcière s'assit sur un siège et sans réfléchir je m'assis sur celui collé au sien. Je la sentis de décaler et légèrement se recroqueviller sur elle-même, pourquoi ? Avait-elle froid ? Peur ? De l'avion ? De moi ? Je détestais cette dernière idée. Je m'étais énervé certes, mais je ne voulais pas lui faire peur, du moins je crois... Je me remémorais la scène et m'aperçu que si, elle avait eu de quoi avoir peur... J'étais un vampire et au delà d'être une sorcière, elle était humaine... Elle avait toutes les raisons du monde d'avoir peur. D'un côté tant mieux, ainsi elle ne se jouera plus de moi et je serais tranquille, elle ne me parlera plus, ne m'approchera plus, ne me déstabilisera plus... C'était l'idéal... Alors pourquoi ça me semblait insupportable ?

Depuis que je l'avais retrouvé dans cet autre monde, j'avais appris à la connaître, je connaissais plein de choses sur elle, elle s'était confié à moi et j'avais essayé de faire mon possible pour faire de même. J'avais ce besoin de lui parler, de la protéger et surtout de l'avoir à proximité de moi. Physiquement, elle était un véritable aimant, chaque fibre de mon corps étaient attirés vers elle. Elle me plaisait tellement que ça me hantait. J'avais plus de facilité à y faire face quand nous étions que deux au monde. Ici non, il y avait ses amis, son Gilbert, ses préjugés de sorcières envers les vampires, incluant ma famille et moi. Ce n'était plus possible maintenant, j'aurais du en profiter quand je l'avais à moi seul, maintenant c'était foutu. Quoiqu'en y pensant, nous avions plusieurs heures de vol rien que nous deux, peut-être que c'était le moment d'être une dernière fois proche d'elle...

**"Bonnie ?"** Appelais-je doucement, approchant ma main de son épaule

Elle sursauta d'avance et se recroquevilla d'avantage, je vis aussi ses larmes. La culpabilité et les remords me rongeaient de l'intérieur. _Bravo Kol, tu ne pouvais pas plus merder que ça _!

**"Bonnie, je ne vais pas te faire de mal, n'aie pas peur." **La Rassurais-je

**"Ne t'approche pas de moi."** lâcha-t-elle, la voix tremblante

**"Ecoute je me suis laissé emporter, j'ai été con."** Dis-je, n'en revenant pas de m'insulter moi-même

Bonnie tourna la tête vers moi, hésitante. Pour moi c'était déjà un grand pas.

**"Je suis calmé et je te promet de faire mon possible pour y rester !"**

Une promesse ? Je lui ai fait une promesse ? _Sérieusement Kol_ ? Je me ramolli... Cela dit, Bonnie sembla un peu se détendre, ça en valait la peine je suppose. Après une dizaine de minutes, elle parla.

**"Je suis désolée, à propos de ce que j'ai dit. Tu as raison je n'ai pas à juger et à traiter ton frère de monstre." **S'excusa-t-elle, sincère

**"Nik peut se montrer extrême, mais tu ne l'as pas connu autrement. Je t'assure qu'il n'est pas toujours un monstre."**

**"Je sais. Je l'ai remarqué à la façon dont il regardait Caroline avait une telle...hum..."**

**"Adoration ? Ouai j'ai vu aussi"** Ris-je

**"Voilà" **Sourit-elle, belle à tomber. **"J'étais juste choquée d'apprendre ça comme ça je crois."**

Ouf, ça allait un peu mieux.

**"Oh et je ne pense pas que tu sois un monstre non plus" **Souffla-t-elle **"Du moins je ne le pense plus depuis que tu m'as sauvé la vie la première fois contre les rôdeurs."**

**"Vraiment ?" **Lançais-je, surpris

**"Oui...Et je ne me sers pas de toi. L'autre jour quand on discutait à bord de la rivière, quand je t'ai promis de tout faire pour ramener toi aussi, je le pensais. Je te dois bien ça pour m'avoir protégé"**

**"Tu ne me dois rien Bonnie, je t'ai protégé car je l'ai voulu, pas par obligation pour que tu me rendes ma vie en échange."**

**"Alors pourquoi ?" **Demanda-t-elle en penchant légèrement sa tête sur le côté

Ah je détestais quand elle faisait ça ! Elle avait cette mimique craquante pour me percer à jour, je n'arrivais pas à résister à ce regard débordant de curiosité et de questions, ces sourcils légèrement froncés à cause de sa concentration à chacun de mes mots, à cette expression de confiance absolue... Je détestais... et j'adorais ça à la fois.

**"Je ne voulais pas qu'il t'arrive quoique ce soit, je n'aime pas la solitude." **Dis-je

Elle sembla un peu déçue, mais c'était le mieux que j'avais trouvé pour ne pas craquer et jouer le rôle de l'homme fou d'amour de sa belle. Je n'étais pas fou d'amour d'ailleurs, mais fou de désir... Mes yeux ne lâchaient pas ses lèvres si tentantes. Je m'approchais involontairement mais sûrement d'elle, je n'en pouvais plus de me retenir.

**"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"** Souffa-t-elle

**"A ton avis Darling ?"** Murmurais-je en caressant ses cheveux soyeux

**"Il ne faut pas..." **

**"Pourquoi ? A cause du gosse ? Jeremy Gilbert ?"**

**"Je..."**

**"Tu crois qu'un gamin te suffira ma belle ? Tu crois qu'il t'apportera ne serait-ce que le millième de ce que moi je pourrais t'apporter ?"**

**"Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu ne sais même pas si..."**

**"Si quoi ? Si je te plais ? Je le sais déjà. Durant toute cette période coincé là-bas avec toi, j'ai vu comment tu me regardais, je sentais ton désir pour moi Darling..."**

**"Tu n'as rien fait..."**

**"Je sais bien me comporter parfois."**

**"Alors continue de bien te comporter"**

**"Tu as embrassé le gamin sous mon nez aujourd'hui, je n'ai plus à bien me comporter."**

**"Il ne peux pas me sentir..."** Avoua-t-elle **"C'était juste histoire de montrer qu'il pensait toujours à moi je crois..."**

**"Il ne peux pas, donc toi non plus, pas vrai ? Ca, tu ne le sentais pas"** Demandais-je en frôlant son cou avec mes lèvres en remontant vers sa mâchoire

**"Kol..." **Gémit-elle

**"Oui Darling ?"** Dis-je en déposant un dernier baiser sur sa mâchoire avec de croiser son regard si sombre soudain.

J'eus à peine le temps de réagir, Bonnie écrasa ses lèvres sur les miennes. C'était passionné, doux et sauvage à la fois. Elle se leva de son siège tout en m'embrassant avec fougue et bascula sur mes genoux, enroulant ses bras autour de mon cou et collant ses cuisses aux miennes. Nos langues se rencontrèrent enfin et la belle se trémoussa sur moi, déclenchant une décharge d'électricité au niveau de ma virilité qui prenait trop de place dans mon jean. Je sentais ses fesses et sa féminité se froter langoureusement contre moi et ça me faisait tourner la tête.

**"Si tu continues comme ça Darling, je ne répond plus de rien." **Avertis-je

**"Hummm"** répondit-elle, inconsciente

**"Sérieusement Bonnie, si tu continues je te prend là par terre dans cet avion !"** M'exclamais-je, très sérieux et fou de désir

Cela eu un peu le don de la reconnecter à la réalité. Elle s'écarta de moi et jeta un coup d'oeil autour de nous. L'avion était plein de monde et elle rougit. Certes ils ne nous voyaient pas, mais je ne voulais pas prendre le risque aussi impossible soit-il, que soudainement nous devenions visible et qu'un autre homme pose ses yeux sur ma beauté que je comptais pas laisser aussi habillée si cela allait plus loin.

Bonnie se releva et se rassit à côté de moi sur son siège, les cheveux encore un peu ébouriffés. Je ne pouvais pas détacher mes yeux d'elle alors qu'elle fuyait mon regard, un peu gênée. Je l'entendis soupirer doucement avec un petit sourire sur son visage. Mon Dieu qu'elle était belle... Nous gardâmes le silence et Bonnie regarda un long moment par son hublot.

Au bout d'un moment, je m'aperçus qu'elle baillait. Sans savoir ni comment cela m'étais passé par la tête, ni même pourquoi, je retirais ma veste et la posa sur Bonnie. Elle tourna ses grands yeux verts surpris vers moi.

**"Si tu tombes malade, je ne veux pas attraper tes microbes" **Plaisantais-je

Elle me sourit et se cala dans son siège. La beauté brune ne tarda pas à s'endormir et sa tête se pencha vers moi. Profitant de son sommeil, je me rapprochais d'elle jusqu'à ce que son visage se love contre mon épaule. Je me sentis soudain plus détendu à son contact, presque près à m'endormir moi aussi.

_Bon Dieu Kol, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?! _Je ne comprenais pas comme cette petite sorcière pouvait avoir tant d'effet sur moi. Certes elle avait tous les charmes nécessaires, comme beaucoup d'autres femmes. Alors pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi une sorcière ?

Je me demandais si c'était cela que Nik ressentait pour sa petite blondinette. Avait-il ressenti cette même connexion avec elle ? Ce même trouble ? Ce même besoin d'être toujours plus prêt ? Apparemment il avait réussi à faire céder sa belle qui l'avait rejoint à la Nouvelle-Orléans et passait pour une traîtresse aux yeux de ses amis. J'avais hâte de les voir ensemble. Cette Caroline m'avait aussitôt inspiré confiance lorsque je l'avais aperçu au bal de ma famille, puis dans ce fameux bar en compagnie de Nik. Je comprenais tout à fait qu'il soit attiré par cette superbe blonde. Cela dit, aux dernières nouvelles, elle le haïssait. Qu'en était-il aujourd'hui ? Et cela n'était qu'une distraction de plus pour attirer mon frère dans un piège ?

Je fermais les yeux. Inutile d'y penser, j'aurais mes réponses dans quelques heures maintenant. Je sentis Bonnie se blottir d'avantage contre moi. Je souris et tâcha de dormir un peu également.

La voix de l'hôtesse de l'air me réveilla d'un coup, annonçant au passage notre arrivée à destination. Doucement, je caressais le visage de Bonnie pour la réveiller. Je m'étonnais d'être aussi doux avec elle, ce n'était pas dans mes habitudes...

**"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?" **Demanda la sorcière d'une voix encore ensommeillée

**"On va atterrir Darling, attaches ta ceinture" **Dis-je doucement

**"Oh déjà ?"** Répondit-elle en s'attachant

**"Oui. Bien dormi ?"**

**"Plutôt bien en effet" **Sourit-elle d'une drôle de façon

**"Tu rêvais de moi" **dis-je au hasard

**"Quoi ? Non ! Pourquoi tu dis cela ?"** Lança-t-elle, visiblement gênée

**"Tu parlais, spécifiquement de moi d'ailleurs, que des compliments !"** Mentis-je

**"Oh.. Je.. Mais.. Désolée je ne savais pas...que je parlais...Je..."**

**"Je plaisante Bonnie, j'ai dormi presque aussi longtemps que toi ! Mais ça me plaît que tu rêve de moi" **Ris-je

Elle rougit de la façon la plus adorable possible.

**"Tu es..." **

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase et éclata de rire avec moi. Bonnie avait un sourire à tomber, un rire contagieux, elle me faisait tourner la tête... J'avais tellement envie de l'embrasser... _Non non et non pas maintenant Kol _! Je devais éclaircir mes idées, ne pas me laisser submerger par ces sensations étranges que je ressentais près d'elle. J'étais bien plus fort que ça.

Une fois à l'aéroport, nous nous levâmes de nos sièges pour quitter l'avion. Face au grand soleil qui rayonnait dehors, Bonnie me rendit ma veste que j'enfilais. Son odeur s'y était incrustée et m'enivrait totalement._ Bordel qu'est-ce qu'elle sent bon... NON Kol reprends-toi _! Nous prîmes le même taxi qu'un homme qui se rendait dans le quartier où je savais que mon frère avait habité. Rebekah m'en avait parlé un soir. Bonnie s'extasia devant les rues de la Nouvelle Orléans et j'adorais voir cette petite lueur de joie dans ses beaux yeux.

Après de longues minutes de trajet, nous arrivâmes au quartier souhaité, puis nous ne mires pas longtemps à trouver l'adresse où les gens indiquait aux touristes de ne surtout pas aller. C'était inévitablement là que se trouvais mon frère.

Décrochant Bonnie de son admiration face aux danseurs et musiciens des rues, je l'entraînais par la main vers un sentier qui nous éloigna de toute population. La sorcière semblait découvrir le monde.

**"Tu m'avais déjà dit que tu n'avais jamais vraiment quitté Mystic Fall sauf pour aller rejoindre ton père pendant les vacances, mais je ne me doutais pas que c'était à ce point" **M'amusais-je

**"Comment ça ?"** Demanda-t-elle

**"On croirait que tu viens d'atterrir sur la planète Mars"** Ris-je

J'adorais le taquiner pour la simple raison que j'adorais la voir prendre son air faussement vexé et boudeur. Elle finit par me donner une petite tape sur l'épaule qui me fit rire d'avantage. Elle frappa bien plus fort mais Bonnie eut mal elle-même. J'étais plié en deux de rire.

**"Tu es vraiment un idiot" **s'exaspéra-t-elle en s'éloignant

**"Oh aller Bonnie je plaisante" **Ris-je en attrapant son bras

Elle se débattit alors je resserrais ma prise. Elle finit par lâcher un petit_ Aïe_ qui me stoppa net. Je ravalais mon rire et me repassais rapidement la scène dans la tête. Bien joué Kol, tu lui as fait mal, de mieux en mieux. Inquiet, je lançais un regard d'excuse et d'incompréhension à Bonnie. Lentement, un sourire narquois se dessina sur son visage avant qu'elle n'explose de rire.

**"Ah tu verrais ta tête !"** S'amusa-t-elle

**"Alors toi !"** Lançais à la fois choqué et amusé

Bonnie se mit à courir en riant aux éclats. Mon Dieu, elle était si belle... Je courais derrière elle sans toute fois utiliser ma vitesse vampirique, sans quoi elle n'aurait pas fait deux mètres. Pendant cinq minutes, elle courut le plus vite possible, tentant de m'échapper. Je finis par l'attraper par la taille, collant son dos contre mon torse, plongeant mon nez dans ses cheveux noirs si soyeux.

**"J'ai gagné Darling, qu'elle sera ma récompense ?" **Dis-je

Ma sorcière n'eut pas le temps de répondre, que des hurlements se firent entendre. Bonne sursauta et passa un de ses bras autour de ma taille à la recherche de sécurité. Ça aussi, j'adorais. Nous fîmes quelques pas avant de découvrir un immense manoir. Les cris provenaient d'ici et j'aurais pu parier qu'il s'agissait de Rebekah. Bonnie et moi avançâmes vers le grand et imposant portail où se trouvait des gardes. Des vampires apparemment. Je sentis ma sorcière frisonner contre moi, elle semblait avoir peur. Je caressais lentement son dos pour la rassurer et nous passâmes à travers le portail.

**"Home, sweet home..."** Chantonnais-je, ironique

* * *

**_Voilà ! Alors vos avis ? J'attends avec impatience vos reviews. J'espère que l'histoire vous plaît entre Bonnie et Kol. _**

**_Je me répète, mais il s'agit d'un parallèle entre quelques chapitre de ma Fic Last love. Je vous la conseille ardemment ;)_**

**_Plein de bisous_**

**_- KlarolineMichaelson_**


End file.
